James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 5
Here is part five of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Special Guests *The Super Monkey Ball Adventure Characters as The X Men Cast *Harry Potter as Dexter *Kermit the Frog and Foozie Bear as Timon and Pumbaa *Gumball, Darwin, and Anais as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *The Amazing World of Gumball Characters as The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cast *The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The Jimmy Neutron Characters *The Beatles as The Penguins of Madagascar Transcript *(Meanwhile, Archie travels along the viaduct, with his coal tender and coaches, and heads through a tunnel. As he comes out the other side, Archie sees a step hill and starts the long climb up toward his goal. In the cabin, we find the driver, Tony Toponi, the shunter, Jake the Kangaroo, and Fievel Mousekewitz, the fireman doing some jobs inside, as Fievel shovels more coal into the furnace, while Jake opens the firebox doors, as Tony opens the regulator, until Archie builds up more steam, struggles, huffing and puffing, and continues his way up the other side of the mountain) *Archie: I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I... (makes over the top and speeds down the other side) I thought I could. I thought I could. I thought I could. I thought I could. Yippee! (races down the hill at a high speed and forges slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, weary, but unbeaten, Archie steams into the station where Tony, Fievel, and Jake slowly reduce steam and brake hard as the train slows down and stops with the coaches banging into Archie and his tender, causing him to let off steam. Scrappy pops his head out and sees that the train has stop and feels some raindrops falling on him. The girls finally get off the train with Scrappy following. As the workers get off and pick up some tools, all the other characters get off and start working at once) *Chorus: Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike! We work all day We work all night, We never learned to read or write, We're happy-hearted roustabouts. Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike! When other folks have gone to bed, We slave until we're almost dead, We're happy-hearted roustabouts. Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike! We don't know when we get our pay. And when we do we throw our pay away, When we get our pay we throw our money all away. We get our pay when children say, With happy hearts It's circus day today, Then we get our pay just watching kids on circus day. Muscles aching Back near breaking, Eggs and bacon's what we need. *Voice: Yes, sir! *Chorus: Boss man houndin', Keep on poundin', For your bread and keep. There ain't no letup, Got to set up, Pull that canvas, Drive that stake, Want to doze off Get them clothes off, But must keep awake. Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Swing that sledge, Sing that song, Work and laugh the whole night long, "You happy"-"hearted roustabouts". Pullin', poundin' tyin', groundin', Big top roundin'into shape, Keep on workin', Stop that shirkin', Grab that rope, you hairy ape Poundin', poundin' Poundin', poundin', Oh. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs